


nagito is a dumb dumb

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bandaid, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eggy Katara is Obsessed With Thrill, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, Lesbians, SO, Sunsets, author is in kindergarten, beach, eggy katara is an inside joke, girls, it's a regular school trip, its not actually anything like regular katara, jk, just normal, just tagged cause of katara, kind of, no killing, not really - Freeform, slightly cliche, this isnt atla btw, unless??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ibuki and mikan go to the beach, gay stuff happenswarning: inside jokes !!
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	nagito is a dumb dumb

Mikan gathered up all of her courage as she stood in front of Ibuki, her crush's cottage door. She took a deep, shaky breath and rang the doorbell. She had been planning this for a while now; now that they were on a school trip, they had more opportunities to be alone, so it would be the perfect time to confess her undying love for Ibuki.

After a few seconds of waiting, Mikan was worried Ibuki wouldn’t answer the door. Just when she was about to call it quits, the multi-color haired girl swung open the door and greeted her with a grin plastered on her face.

“Hey Mikan! Sorry it took me so long to answer the doo! Ibuki was busy getting her supplies ready!” Ibuki exclaimed.

“T-the doo..?” Mikan stuttered in question.

“Yup!”

“I-I’m sorry! I s-shouldn’t have doubted y-your int- intelligence!” Mikan apologized profusely, near tears.

“No worries! Ibuki loves everybody!” The taller girl reassured optimistically, causing the shorter girl to blush. “Anyways, I was just gonna go roleplay with Nagito! You wanna come with me?”

“S-sure!” Mikan smiled shakily, still blushing. Despite being scared of Nagito, she wasn’t about to pass up a chance to spend time with her crush. Oh well, so much for confessions.

“Yay! Let’s roleplay!” Ibuki grabbed Mikan’s wrist and dashed down the path to Nagito’s cottage. The purple haired girl yelped in surprise and fumbled slightly while running behind her. At the end of the path, where Nagito’s cottage was, Ibuki halted to a stop, causing Mikan to trip and nearly fall, only to be saved by Ibuki.

“Woah there buster! Ibuki’s glad she caught Mikan before she fell!” Ibuki laughed, helping the blushing girl up. Mikan was so flustered that she almost forgot entirely about Nagito; all she could pay attention to was the extroverted girl who was holding her hands. She was snapped out of her daze by Nagito opening the door, greeting them with a hope filled smile. Back in reality, Mikan screamed in fear.

“Hiya Nagitoast! Wanna roleplay like we did last time?” Ibuki asked, brushing off Mikan’s cry of terror. Mikan stood trembling behind Ibuki, trying to hide from Nagito and his despair filled eyes.

“Ibuki, we didn’t roleplay last time,” Nagito sighed annoyedly. “You didn’t want to be hope or despair, just because you thought they were ‘abstract concepts!’”

“But Eggy Katara said they were! Ibuki trusts Eggy Katara!” Ibuki cried, holding up her finger in accusation. “Ibuki thinks you’re just in denial!”

“Oh well. You won’t think I’m in denial when a bright, shining hope comes to save us from this wretched despair,” Nagito stated. Ibuki interrupted him before he could start his hope/despair speech.

“Bleh bleh bleh! Ibuki doesn’t want to hear it! Ibuki! Wants! To! Roleplay!!!” Ibuki shouted into Nagito’s face, now shaking him by the shoulders. Mikan, meanwhile, watched them interact, daydreaming about Ibuki holding her by the shoulders.

“Okay, fine. What do you wanna roleplay?” Nagito gave in.

“Hmmmm. . .” Ibuki pointed her hands to her head in deep thought, then perked up. “Ooh! I know! We can roleplay as ATLA characters!” 

“This isn’t about Eggy Katara again, right?” Nagito questioned. Suddenly, a familiar murderous face appeared before him, and he heard Ibuki yelp, the girl having been pushed over by the aforementioned murderous girl.

“You called for me and so I appeared!” Eggy Katara cackled, quoting a certain serial killer. “You must really like me, Nagito!”

“Ah!” Nagito jumped back. “You’re wrong! I don’t like you! You’re right next to despair on my list!”

“Geez, no need to be so mean about it,” Eggy Katara sighed. “At least despair is more realistic. I would rather accept my failure— well, assuming I would ever fail— instead of believing in a false positive future!” Seeing that Nagito was about to object, she continued. “Ugh, if you want to have blind faith in any feeling, it should be thrill! Thrill is a realistic and positive influence! It’s like a two for one deal!”

“Yup yup, you’re right again! You’re so cool, Eggy Katara!” Ibuki praised her, jumping up and down while clapping. Mikan was more at ease now that Eggy Katara was there, knowing she would protect her from Nagito. 

“I-I agree with I-Ibuki!” Mikan said. 

“So you’re all ganging up on me, huh? It’s okay, I know one day you will open your eyes to true hope! You-” Nagito was cut off by a harsh slap to his face, the blow so hard that he nearly tumbled over.

“Dude, just shut up about hope already. I’m bored! Go get a new fetish, geez, man!” Eggy Katara crossed her arms and grumbled. “C’mon girls, let’s ditch this filthy man!”

“I wouldn’t say I’m filthy. . .” Nagito mumbled.

“All men are filthy in one way or another! Something about the Y chromosome, I guess,” Eggy Katara cackled.

“Awh, even if Nagitoast is filthy, you shouldn’t call all men filthy! Ibuki has proof that Kazuichi isn’t filthy!” 

“You’ve only known him for a few weeks, dear Mioda. He, like all men, is filthy,” Eggy Katara stated. Her eyes went dark for a moment. “Filthy men are worth nothing.” 

Ibuki shrugged, oblivious to the seriousness in Eggy Katara’s tone. “Oh well! Let’s have a girls only roleplay party!”

“I’d love to join you girls, but I need to talk some head into Elsa over here.” Eggy Katara gestured to Nagito. Mikan was relieved Eggy Katara was going to take him away. She smiled softly at the murderous girl, receiving a smirk in return. “C’mon white boy,” Eggy Katara groaned while pulling Nagito into his cottage by the ear, shutting the door behind them. 

“I guess it’s just us then, Milky!” Ibuki exclaimed in joy. “You’re Ibuki’s favorite!”

Mikan blushed furiously at this, barely able to even respond. “I-I g- w-well. . .” 

“Ooh! I know!!!” Ibuki shouted, holding Mikan’s shoulders. “Let’s go to the beach!!!”

Mikan looked into Ibuki’s pink eyes, admiring them and their beauty. They were swimming with optimism and joy, just like Ibuki. Ibuki let go of Mikan’s shoulders and grabbed her hand, running back down the path and turning to the beach this time. Mikan just ran behind her, still fantasizing about the musician’s eyes. After arriving at the beach, Ibuki dove in with her day clothes still on.

“Yahooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!” Ibuki shouted with joy, splashing in the waves. “C’mon in Mikan!”

Mikan hesitated before stepping in with Ibuki, tossing off her shoes beforehand. She jumped up slightly, trying to be as outgoing as Ibuki, but immediately recoiled. Ibuki held Mikan’s hand and ran around, splashing and laughing. Mikan laughed with her.

“This is so fun!” Ibuki cheered.

“Y-yeah!” Mikan agreed, raising her voice more than normal. “F-fun!”

The two girls continued to laugh and play in the water, tuning out the rest of the world, completely lost in each other’s presence. They were both carefree and relaxed, having the most fun either had had in a long time. Gradually, they made their way deeper into the water, the choppy haired girl being more reluctant.

“A-are you sure t-this is safe..?” Mikan questioned, slightly paranoid about getting lost at sea or drowning. 

“Of course! Ibuki is a perfect swimmer!” Ibuki smiled confidently. “If she wasn’t the Ultimate Musician, Ibuki would be the Ultimate Swimmer!” This, of course, was an exaggeration, but honestly who gives a fly?

“O-ok. . .” Mikan hesitantly followed her into the deeper end of the ocean. Ibuki smiled and dove under the water, Mikan yelping out in fear. “I-Ibuki!!”

Ibuki swam back up. “It’s so pretty! Mikan should see it too!” Ibuki held Mikan’s hands, urging her to come below the water.

“B-but what if I d-drown?” Mikan cried. 

“Then Ibuki will save you!” Ibuki exclaimed, swimming around happily. Mikan blushed and smiled slightly.

“O-ok then,” Mikan stuttered. Ibuki smiled at her; holding hands, the two girls plunged under the water simultaneously, looking at each other and the sea life. Ibuki let go of Mikan’s hands and placed one on a piece of coral. Mikan placed hers on the same coral, and they looked into eachothers eyes as their hands slowly slid on top of one anothers. 

Briefly lost in the pink eyed girl’s eyes, Mikan opened her mouth, involuntarily inhaling a bunch of water. Ibuki’s eyes widened, and she quickly pulled herself and Mikan back above water. Mikan choked and spit out a bunch of water on the surface, Ibuki holding her by the shoulders. After getting most of the water out of her lungs, Mikan shuddered a bit, now crying; Ibuki, in response, embraced her and held the shorter girl in her arms. Mikan put her head on her shoulder, and they stayed like that in silence for a few minutes.

“Ooo, look, the sun is setting!” Ibuki chuckled. Mikan pulled away from Ibuki and looked at the sunset, admiring it.

“I-it’s really pretty,” Mikan mumbled. 

“Mikan’s really pretty, too!” Ibuki blushed, smiling happily. The purple haired girl blushed as well and looked away. Unknowing to Mikan, Ibuki was still looking at her, soft eyes gazing at her lips. Mikan noticed and grew self-conscious, looking down, but the taller girl swam closer to her and tilted up her chin to look into her eyes. Mikan’s face flushed pink as Ibuki leaned in, brushing her lips against Mikan’s. She filled the gap between their lips in a moment of unexpected confidence, putting her hands on Ibuki’s shoulders. The two girls kissed under the sunset, forgetting everything else, the only thing on either of their minds being the girl before them.

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to the girls, the gays, and E.


End file.
